


bbyboy

by JaeTae



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeTae/pseuds/JaeTae
Summary: a smutty oneshot. it’s actually pretty short tbh. i love power bottom tae sooo.





	bbyboy

Taehyung wasn't pleased with the female whom was flirting with his man,while they were at the beach on their summer vacation but he was even less pleased with his man. Tae tried to make sure that his jealousy wasn't obvious and wrapped his arms about his shirtless boyfriend and hugged him from behind. His boyfriend, Jungkook looked at him before continuing to talk to the girl that was talking about nothing- she was talking about something but Tae didn't care about that. Taehyung moved closer to Jungkook's back and let out a small whine. "Kookie, I'm tired, can we go?" he asks him softly. Jungkook glanced at him "In a little bit" he says before continuing his conversation. Taehyung heard the girl that Jungkook was talking to ask if his 'friend' was okay. Taehyung waited for Jungkook's answer, an answer that only made him upset.  
"He's fine, just ready to go"  
Taehyung was more upset at the fact that Jungkook didn't correct the fact that Taehyung wasn't his friend but his boyfriend. Taehyung pulled on Jungkook's arm and pulled him back to their car from the beach. Jungkook looked at Taehyung confused but followed him to the car. Taehyung got in on the drivers side after taking the keys out of Jungkook's pocket, "Get in the car", Taehyung says a bit forcefully. Jungkook quickly obeyed knowing that he was in one hell of a ride. Taehyung looked at Jungkook after he got in the car and kissed him roughly for a couple of seconds before pulling away and buckling up. "What the hell?" Jungkook mumbles under his breath as he buckled his seatbelt. Taehyung started to drive back to the beach house that they had rented for a couple of days; he drove as quickly as possible, without breaking the law.  
Once they arrived at the house, Taehyung kissed Jungkook roughly again then pulled away looking at him with lust, jealousy, and anger in his eyes. "Go inside so I can remind you who your boyfriend is" He says with a seductive voice. Jungkook looked at him and licked his lips "okay babyboy" he says deepening his voice as he started to get out the car, he loved when he got to see this side of Tae. Taehyung followed him inside "Sir, go lay on the bed." He says. Taehyung was glad that his boyfriend was shirtless and only had swimming trunks on because it made his job a lot easier. Jungkook did as his babyboy asked while Taehyung on the other hand was in the midst of getting some handcuffs and a blindfold. After he finished getting what he needed he walked over to Jungkook and handcuffed his hands to the bedframe. Jungkook looked at the handcuffs then looked at Tae "babyboy, what are you doing?" he asks "I want to be able to touch you" he whines slightly. Taehyung shook his head and slid on the blindfold, "You can't touch me today, Sir" he says with a silky smooth voice.  
Another whine escaped Jungkook's mouth with made Taehyung smirk. He started to kiss Jungkook's neck roughly, making marks along his neck and collarbone, which also made the younger male let out sweet but soft moans. "Remember that I'm the only one that can do this to you", Taehyung mumbles into his skin before he bit his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to leave a mark. Taehyung then straddled Jungkook and started to grind on him to tease him as he started to kiss downwards and kiss his chest; making sure to leave marks along the way. He wanted the whole world to know that Jungkook was his. Taehyung stopped grinding against him so he could kiss just above where his swim trunks started, he started to tease Jungkook and traced out the youngers bulge, barely touching it.  
"Babyboy stop teasing" Jungkook groans as he got harder by the second.  
"Don't make me gag you" Taehyung mumbles "You deserve this"  
Jungkook quickly stopped talking, he already knew what he did wrong so he didn't even try to debate it like usual- he always lost in the end anyway. Taehyung then tugged down Jungkook's swimming trunks and licked up his length as it sprung up from Jungkook's swimming trunks. He gave it kitten licks as he heard Jungkook moaning softly and groaning at the teasing. Taehyung started to tease the head of Jungkook's length, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it.  
"Babyboy, p-please" he says, his voice broken as he asked him.  
Taehyung pressed his tongue against the side of length before he slid all of Jungkook into his mouth, making sure his nose touched Jungkook's stomach. He then started to bob his head up and down the length, making sure to hollow his cheeks as he sucked him off. He also made sure that he deepthroated him as he sucked him off, he wanted to make sure that Jungkook knew that he gave the best blowjobs.  
Jungkook sure as hell knew, he was moaning loudly as Taehyung sucked him off. He wished that he could see Tae's perfect little mouth around his length. He wished that he could grip his hair and pull it. He wished that he could mouth fuck him. Jungkook couldn't wait to get out of these handcuffs, he was going fuck him hard when he got his hands on him.  
Taehyung reached down and started to play with Jungkook's balls as he did that he pressed his tongue against a vein on Jungkook's length, a sensitive place to Jungkook. Jungkook tugged against the handcuffs and moaned loudly, his back arching.  
"Ah shit- babyboy~" he moans loudly as his eyes were tightly closed underneath the blindfold, "Im close" he says breathily.  
Taehyung simply got rougher as he heard Jungkook tell him that he was close. He massaged his tongue against Jungkook's sensitive vein, making sure to press against it hard. The next thing he knew, Jungkook's balls tightened and he let out a choked moan as he came. His body slightly jerked as Taehyung pulled his mouth off length. Taehyung swallowed his boyfriend's cum before he reached and grabbed the lube out of the night stand. He slid down his swim trunks and spread his legs, he then opened the lube bottle and slicked up his fingers with it.  
"Babyboy what are you doing?" Jungkook ask as he heard the lube bottle, he was already becoming hard again as dirty thoughts about his babyboy playing with himself filled his head.  
"I gotta prepare myself to ride you, Sir" Taehyung says in a slightly teasing manner as he slid one of his fingers into his hole. He moaned as he did so "Sir!~" he moaned, his moans breathy but clear at the same time. His moans also being in a higher tone than his usual voice and them being sweet, it was killing Jungkook to not be the cause of those moans, to not be able to see him, to not be able to touch him. He had sure learned his lesson because this was torture.  
Taehyung had added another finger and was thrusting them into himself a bit on the rougher side, he was thinking about Jungkook the whole time and kept moaning 'Sir' and sometimes 'Daddy' would slip out. He started to scissor himself to stretch himself out to be able to take Jungkook in his ass. No matter how many times they had sex he would always have to be prepared to take Jungkook's member. Taehyung had felt like he had stretched himself out enough he slicked up Jungkook's member before he straddled Jungkook's lap and started to slide himself onto Jungkook's length moaning. Jungkook let out a moan as he tried move his hands then felt the handcuffs cold metal press against his skin. He let out a soft sigh before he started to moan again. Taehyung had adjusted to Jungkook's length and started to bounce ontop of Jungkook. He moaned as he held onto Jungkook's stomach as he rode Jungkook. He soon removed one hand though so he could take off Jungkook's blindfold. Jungkook blinked a couple of times before he looked at Taehyung and groaned "Babyboy, let me touch you, let me help you out. Let me make it up baby"  
Taehyung continued to ride him before he slowed down, letting out small moans as he talked "I'll uncuff you but let me top for a little longer then I'll be in our favorite position so you can make it up to me" He says as he stopped and reached for the key, he unlocked the handcuffs and let Jungkook free. Jungkook held his waist as Taehyung tossed the handcuffs and key aside on the bed. Taehyung then went back to riding Jungkook, closing his eyes as he did; Jungkook holding his waist on the harder side as he was ridden, waiting for his turn. Jungkook was slowly becoming impatiently though. Taehyung noticed and stopped. He got off of Jungkook''s member and got into their favorite position, ass up, everything else down.  
Jungkook let out a groan "Let me make it up baby" he says as he slid into Taehyung slowly before starting to thrust roughly, "You were so good to me baby even when I did you wrong, I'm sorry babyboy. You never even forgot to call me sir" he says as he picked up the pace, leaving Taehyung with choked moans and screaming 'Sir'. "I barely even got started babyboy and you're already screaming" Jungkook says as he smirked. He kissed body, leaving marks as he did. Jungkook went and spanked Taehyung's ass as he got more rough. Taehyung was in so much pleasure that he could barely control himself, he was slowly slipping away into the pleasure. He loved rough sex, especially when he was being praised, "Sir-" he moaned as he closed his eyes. He soon felt his hair being tugged on and his ass being slapped multiple times.  
"S-Sir, c-c-close" Taehyung stuttered as he gripped the sheets.  
Jungkook reached down and started to stroke Taehyung's member "go ahead and cum babyboy" he whispered into his ear as he nipped at it.  
"I'm close too, babyboy" he said breathily.  
Taehyung came first, letting out a choked moan, his body shaking slightly as he came. His hole clenching around Jungkook's length as he did so. Jungkook moaned Taehyung's name as he came, he held onto him tightly, and bit Taehyung's shoulder softly. He left a bite mark though. Taehyung moaned as he felt Jungkook fill him up. Jungkook stayed still for a little bit then pulled out slowly and laid down next to Taehyung. Taehyung laid down caught his breath before kissing Jungkook softly and lovingly. Jungkook kissed him back and held him gently then pulled away from Taehyung with a small smile. He kissed his face a couple of times then got up "I'm not done apologizing for being stupid. Let me run you a bath and I'll join you if you want. Then I'll order some food and we can cuddle and watch movies" he says as he leaned down and pecked his lips. Taehyung smiled and pecked his lips back "Thanks Kookie" he says softly, his voice turning hoarse.  
"Anything for you, baby." Jungkook says as he went to go run Taehyung a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lol. i hope it didn’t suck


End file.
